


I Want To Stop Enduring

by Solena2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Frisk (Undertale), Poetry, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2
Summary: A genocidal child battles against a true hero and has Regrets.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Want To Stop Enduring

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted too many non-Undertale works, so I need to prove my devotion to the fandom by posting like five things at once or whatever.

You leap and kick

Your slipper connects

No child ascends

Hero: enter stage left

—

You stand stock still

Horrible smile pre primed

She doesn’t die

She doesn’t die?

—

She shivers all over

Her body prepared to break down

In your heart a seed of doubt

In an instant, your will bound

—

Her eyes are filled with fire

And you can’t bear the heat

She sees in you greed

You feel nothing but need

—

How can you kill her

How can you face

A true hero’s grace

The fury in her gaze

—

Leap twist spin

Jump twirl kick

Duck beneath attacks so quick

When the air between you is so thick

—

Desperately fight

Desperately trying to save your own sorry miserable life

Desperate, desperate, DESPERATE for the right

To say you’re in the right, to display your might

—

One last kick to her chest

She smiles and guilt enters

Into your chest, together

With triumph

True hero: Exit stage center


End file.
